Darkness
|Race = |Date of death = |Address = Land of Ice |FamConnect = Ice Monsters (creations) }} is the monster which guards the Ultra Divine Water in the Cave of Darkness. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' King Piccolo Saga When Goku goes seeking the Ultra Divine Water, Darkness watches him fight an Ice Monster along with Yajirobe. As they try to escape it, they fall lower into the chasm. Yajirobe runs higher again, while Goku descends deeper into the cave. He soon finds Darkness in the form of Master Roshi, who takes Goku to what appears to be Kame House. In the form of Bulma, Launch, Oolong, Puar, and Yamcha, he tries to convince Goku to remain with him forever. Not realizing the deception, Goku calls them all cowards and attempts to leave. "Master Roshi" tells him that he cannot get the water and says he will have to kill Goku. They fight but are interrupted by Yajirobe falling from above. Yajirobe and Goku fall into a chasm, with Goku barely saving them. Darkness tells Goku to just let go, but Goku refuses, even when Darkness starts beating him. Eventually, Darkness knocks them down but saves them. He decides that Goku is worthy of drinking of the Ultra Divine Water, but warns Goku of its power. When Goku succeeds in drinking the water, Darkness sinks into the lake, never to be seen again. Power Darkness has the power to take on the likeness of anyone, but chooses people close to his next victim, presumably by using some form of telepathy. When he fights Goku in the form of Master Roshi, he displays telekinetic abilities, being able to levitate objects and throw them without touching them. He also displays the ability to send an electrical current through a person's body, thus shocking them. He seems to be able to use the Magic Materialization technique, since he is able to make a replica of Kame House. There is also the possibility that all those abilities are just illusions, and Darkness merely toys with people's minds, killing them using his mental powers. Darkness seems to be immortal, as remarked that he and Goku could live together for all eternity. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Shapeshifting' - The ability to change one's shape or, more commonly, one's form and appearance. *'Telekinesis' - A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Electric Shock' - An electrical current to shock people. *'Magic Materialization' - A magical ability used to create physical matter out of thin air. *'Immortality' - The concept of living in physical or spiritual form for an infinite length of time without dying. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Korin sends Goku in the Cave of Darkness, where he has to find the Ultra Divine Water. There, he fights black and white versions of Yamcha and Krillin which are similar to the forms Darkness takes in the ''Dragon Ball'' anime. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hidekatsu Shibata *Funimation dub: Jeremy Inman (True Form), Mike McFarland (in shape of Master Roshi) Battles *Darkness (Master Roshi) vs. Goku and Yajirobe Trivia *Darkness is presumably based on the from Japanese folklore. Gallery Site Navigation es:Oscuridad Category:Characters Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Deities Category:Filler characters Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:DB Characters